My Sweet
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Set during Mordred's time in the Land of Magick. Mab mourns what a disappointment Merlin has been as Mordred seethes in jealousy about her affections for her traitor wizard. Just something I wrote up reviews appreciated : xoxo


Mab stared into the amethyst crystals in her inner sanctum as she had stood there so many times before but one time in particular haunted her mind. The time that had changed everything, she'd stood here on this very spot using a great deal of her energy to create Merlin. Her Merlin, her so called sister had denied her help but she had moved forward in creating him. By herself, she'd created her son, her darling boy, it had almost been too much for her the exhaustion had caused her to remain fast asleep on her crystal table gathering the energy throughout the time it had took Merlin to grow in the human's womb. When she woke she still hadn't regained all the energy she'd once had but enough to continue, enough to go collect her son. It would be worth it for creating such a magnificent child.

Of course things had not been quite as simple as that. She'd exchanged words with that viper tongued witch and made the mistake of allowing her to bring him up. Him her son who she had created, she'd wanted him to have the best. The best meant love and the old crone had been right about that, love was something she could no longer feel not the sort a child should receive from it's parent. It had not been her choice to give up the emotion she had been forced to do it. So for Merlin's happiness she'd agreed to let the human bring him up. And how wrong it had all went from there on. The mighty Queen Mab had lost her creation that very day and she didn't even know it. Mab lifted a crystal angrily smashing it into the floor. All the hurt and torment that had came after that, all the wasted time on trying to make her own blood, her own magick turn to her. To fight for her, his mother, their people! All for nothing how human of him to blame her for not saving people who died the people who Merlin loved as if that should have been her main priority when she faced death herself.

They had not even been her followers why should she have gone out of her way to save them risking death for traitors. Even if she had they'd have only resented her for it. It was ridiculous and how sweet of him to love them and hold nothing in his heart for her, her who had created him her who had almost died to create him. No one had been there to save her either she had fought to live on and it was not her fault Ambrosia and Elissa were not as strong as her not as determined. She should have killed him when she had realized that he would never fight for her yet she hadn't. Mab who had been called cold hearted and so much worse let her creation live on, she did still love him. She could not kill him perhaps with more time he'd change his mind about her. Nimue would call soon Mab had known she would from the moment she offered the bargain. Mab would send her to live with Merlin in a place of her choosing a paradise he could not leave unless he wanted to loose his lover. He'd be safe there and happy she wanted that for her son.

Mab ran her fingers over his image just as she had done on that night so long ago, Merlin could have been so many things to her. Son, Champion, Ally, Lover…Friend. Not now though, he hated her, and it was perfectly clear he wished her dead he'd said so himself but still Mab chose to spare him to let him be happy. The image of Merlin in the crystal flickered he seemed to be looking up at her with his cold eyes and it made her shudder just slightly to think of how much he hated her when she loved him so. She felt another presence in the room instantly and smiled softly knowing it was Mordred. Ah yes her Mordred now he was a much happier thought indeed, he loved her, he worshipped her, he wanted to die for her, he was not Merlin. The last thought struck Mab bitterly and she pushed it aside. She still loved Mordred even if he wasn't Merlin, Mordred was everything Merlin should have been.

Mordred watched the woman he had called aunt for so long with the same look she would grant Merlin when no one could see her. He loved her in every way more than anything in the world more than his own foolish mother. Mab deserved such love after all she was a goddess, one who needed him which made him feel terribly important. He practiced eagerly for Mab with his weaponry and tried desperately to impress her. Still something was missing and he knew what. Despite her adoration of him he knew she wanted him "Merlin" he thought the name with such venom it made him clench his fists. No matter what he did he wasn't Merlin and it made him so jealous. Why was it that she loved that traitorous bastard so much when he stood there as her champion.

Merlin had never done anything for her Mordred on the other hand wanted to please her more than anyone ever had. How angry this fact made him. True she acknowledged his loyalty and would reward him by stroking his hair occasionally but it wasn't the same. Sometimes he just wanted to grab her and scream at her to demand why he was not as special?! But Mordred would not do that it'd be too much like admitting that damn wizard held something over him. Mordred despised Merlin however he was also confused. How could he not care for Auntie Mab? She was perfect, powerful, beautiful an other worldly creature of dreams. Mordred could not understand why Merlin would turn his back on such a sacred delicate being when to him she was inviolable. Auntie Mab had given him everything so she'd have probably given the wizard everything too. Which brought him back to why would Merlin possibly want to hurt Mab instead of please her? Why would he not have the desire to see pride in his Queen's eyes?

Mordred stopped questioning the wizard's actions he really didn't care about Arthur's _pet_. It was obvious the man was simply an idiot. Auntie Mab would see that with time he'd make her he'd prove himself worthy to her when he brought her Arthur's corpse. Then, who would be the favorite? Certainly not the wizard no not at all perhaps as a reward Mab would even let him kill Merlin himself. Then all her attentions would be focused upon him which was all Mordred ever craved. He had been watching her only a few moments when this had all ran through his mind staring at the dark silky locks of hair which hung freely down her back to her waist. He tilted his head with interest seeing the material of her dress ripple unnaturally as she shuddered. Mordred moved in closer pressing his body to her back she didn't seem remotely surprised by his touch.

It was rare for Mab to put her shields down the force field that stopped anyone coming into contact with her but for Mordred she allowed it. If Merlin had loved her she would have for him too unfortunately she knew all too well her son would only take such a chance to try and strangle her not that it would do her true harm. Humans needed to breath she on the other hand was Air it's self, still she was in no hurry to let him try and test that out. No, Mordred was the only one she'd lower her shields for now because he loved her, he deserved that at least.

Mordred knew Mab did not get cold not ever he placed his hands on her hips holding her peering over her shoulder to see what could have possibly made her shudder so. There it was, there he was **Merlin** again he thought the wizard's name viciously. Mordred's eyes gleamed with fury seeing him standing there so that was why Mab had shuddered. Him again, that traitor!

'Is something wrong my sweet?' her rasp slightly startled him from his thoughts.

At first Mordred was confused as to how she even knew he was angry as from there angle she couldn't see his face he soon realized it was because he was gripping down painfully hard on her hips. He was quick to relax his hands rubbing what would soon become bruised flesh through the thin material of her gown.

'No, nothing's wrong auntie.' He replied in a tone which stated the exact opposite.

Mab smirked knowing all too well what was wrong she secretly enjoyed his jealousy. She knew Mordred yearned to be hers and hers alone that in turn he wanted her be his even though he knew that was silly. It was something she enjoyed watching his need for her. Both of course knew that although Mordred would be hers that she would never be his or anyone's for that matter. No Mab was far too special to have just one human worship her she deserved the world and Mordred would do his damnedest to present her with it. No one would ever be good enough for Mab, magickal, none magickal, **no one** would ever be deserving of such a goddess.

'You know your my favorite my sweet.' She drawled waving her hand over Merlin's image making it vanish.

Mordred shuddered pleasantly at her words a smug smile upon his face. Mab knew him so well how to cheer him up. It was Mordred's turn to smirk as she wiped Merlin out so easily he dreamt one day soon that he truly would be gone from their lives.

As she remained pressed against his chest he stroked her hair back from her neck so it hung to one side over her shoulder, she tilted her head back against him so she was looking up at the ceiling her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, he slightly shifted the shoulder of her gown down her arm, he leaned down pressing his lips to the exposed flesh and mumbled against her cold white skin.

'I know auntie.'


End file.
